The Eyes Have It
by evilmojojojo
Summary: A One-Shot based off of the "The Eyes have it" episode, i did a little continuation of the episode emphasizing the connection between JJ and Morgan. R/R


"_That guy was mean… He deserved it." _

"_You know, you've got real pretty eyes." _

JJ shivered as the words of their recent unsub went wringing through her head. It bothered her how much his words affected her. It's not like she hasn't seen unsub's before, but his words, his eyes, the smile, it was just creepy. She closed her eyes against the image and tried to shake her mind clear of her recent thoughts but they were still there. She hated this feeling, fear, she hated it more than anything in the world. She knew that she couldn't avoid it though, because it was as natural as breathing when it came to this job. She couldn't hide from it. She did remember though how quickly Morgan had the unsub removed from the room. He apologized to her, but his eyes said more than his apology did. He asked if she was okay and that he would never let anything happen to her. She loved that about him, even with the fewest of words, his eyes would caress her with words that no one else needed to hear. It was comforting and relaxing to her.

She sighed as she finished packing the rest of her stuff and headed for the door. As she was walking to the elevator she noticed a light at the end of the hallway where they put Derek's new office. She walked toward it, wondering what Morgan could be doing that required him to still be here. She hoped that he wasn't turning into Hotch to quickly, but she then again she saw signs of it when they were on the case. No one knew yet, but she knew that Morgan was staying the night at the station. She had walked in when he was sleeping. He was curled up on his jacket with the case file resting on his stomach. She sighed and shook her head, knowing that she should wake him up and tell him to head back to the hotel to rest, but she knew already that would be a fruitless battle. Instead she asked one of the cops to bring her two pillows and a blanket. It wouldn't be comfortable but that would be the best she could do.

She walked into the office again and removed the file from his stomach, placing it on the desk for him. She then took the pillows and placed them carefully under his head, and then she covered him with the blanket. She did not realize that he was awake when she was doing that. She had gasped when he grabbed her hand and stared her straight in the eyes. No words were spoken, but she knew what his look meant. She knew that he was thanking him. She smiled ruefully before she whispered, "Good night." She then left and headed back to her hotel room knowing that Derek was back in the precinct asleep.

She smiled at the memory before continuing to the office, when she arrived there; Derek was finishing a phone call. She was slightly curious as to who it was but then again it wasn't her business to know whom he was talking to. She knocked on the door and walked in when he nodded to her. She walked in and sat down in the chair across from him. She smiled at him before saying; "I see you're getting the full Unit Chief experience by staying her later than everyone. Even Hotch."

Derek laughed at her comment before replying. "Really, Hotch was still here when I Pen was showing me my new digs, Thanks by the way. Pen told me this was your idea. I really appreciate this. It's weird a little, not being in the bullpen with everyone. I kind of miss just being a regular agent." Derek sighed from the obvious exhaustion he was feeling from just one case. JJ smiled at him sadly.

"You know Morgan, the FBI has been keeping their eye on you, there's no way you could remain just a regular agent. I'm actually surprised they haven't tried to snatch you up, you a born and bred to be an alpha-male, a leader. You showed that with the case we just closed, You could lead our team just as well as Hotch can, you still have a bit to learn, but for the first case you did really well. I'm proud of you." JJ looked away after her little monologue, cursing herself for revealing too much. She was afraid, hell she was terrified about the feelings she was trying to hide from him. She had, has feelings for the illustrious Derek Morgan, but their lives and careers took them in different directions. She was just the friend, the one he would go to over Em and Spence about work, but she wanted to be the one. Then again she shot that fantasy down when she got with Will and got pregnant. Derek still had his woman and she, she had a family.

"JJ," Derek waited for her to look at him, "Thanks girl. I needed to hear that. This whole experience, as brief as it's been is like a rollercoaster and I am praying that I do this right. Just promise me something okay?" JJ nodded in acquiesced. "Just make sure I don't get too pigheaded, wouldn't want my inflamed ego to get any larger." JJ burst out in laughter at that comment and smiled. She stood with him, knowing that he probably had some beautiful woman to spend the night with and she had to get home to her son.

"Well, I guess this is good night." She turned to leave but stopped when she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned back to face Derek and looked at him in question.

"JJ," He leaned in close to her, his eyes glancing to her lips. She was so ready to let him kiss her and her kiss him, but he stopped. He looked into her eyes and said, "You know, you've got real pretty eyes." He kissed her quickly and softly. "That was for being there for me and keeping me on top of stuff. In a different world JJ or another time, maybe, just maybe we could have been something more…" The ringing of his phone cut him off.

JJ pulled away, the tears burning her eyes. She reached up and wiped away her tears. She looked to him as he frowned at his phone. "You should answer that, I guess I've been stalling you from where you were supposed to be. Derek, I… I should go. I'll see you tomorrow with the next case." JJ chickened out, knowing that Henry wasn't really an excuse, she knew that Derek would be an excellent step-father to her son, and if she was really honest, she wasn't in love with Will anymore. The pregnancy kept them together, but beyond that, the spark between them had disappeared. She sighed as she turned to the door again and said, "Good night, Derek." She walked out into the hall waiting for Derek to answer the still ringing phone. When he did she knew that it was time to go. She continued to walk when she paused.

"Good night JJ." She smiled at that and continued on her way, ignoring what she heard Derek say next, "I'm on my way to the bar. I'll see you soon." _In a different world JJ or another time, maybe, just maybe we could have been something more._ Maybe. _"You know, you've got real pretty eyes."_ JJ shivered as the words of the illustrious Derek Morgan wrapped themselves around her mind, wiping away all thoughts of the unsub and replacing it with the memory of the short but sweet kiss her and Derek shared. She continued on her way to see her son with a smile on her face, with the memory of what happened between her and Derek flashing before her eyes. She knew that she would never experience something like that again, but as she learned from this case, The Eyes Have It.

A/N: So I did this little one-shot for the recent episode, but I couldn't help putting a little romance/angst between Derek and JJ. I loved the little connection between them in this one and I decided to build off of it. Hope you like it.

EvilMojoJojo


End file.
